The Courtship of Princess Zelda
by Kurai Hitokiri
Summary: Link is a musician from Ordon, sent on behalf of his village to perform for Princess Zelda's eighteenth birthday. Zelda must find a suitor before her ninteenth birthday, a time fast approaching. Will Link, her dear new friend, be able to help her?
1. The Lone Musician

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** Welcome to **The Courtship of Princess Zelda,** probably one of my favorite brainstorms. My name is Kurai Hitokiri, and I wanted to share this story with you, the readers of I hope you really enjoy this story as I love writing it.

------------

**The Courtship of Princess Zelda**

By Kurai Hitokiri

------------

------------

Chapter One: The Lone Musician

------------

The sun slowly descended behind the craggy tops of the Silver Mountains, the sky turning various shades of bloody red and bruising purple. The last rays of light played upon the golden leaves of mid-autumn as trees shed bits of life upon the emerald forest ground.

Small hovels made of strong wood and plaster gleamed faintly in the falling darkness, strangely silent as the wind breathed over their paint chipped surfaces. Their eyes glowed as silhouettes moved about their innards. The only sound to be heard the steady babble of the small brook beneath the old wooden bridges that seemed to transcend impossible gaps.

Leaves crunched beneath a young man's feet as he stood amidst the heart of the small congregation of houses. Clad in a bright green tunic and crème pants, he seemed to blend amongst the natural flow of nature. It was as though he spoke to the trees under his blue eyed gaze, he _was_ the setting sun as his golden hair turned hues of crimson, and he was the rock with his rough and handsome features.

With a large hand he reached into his pocket, his fingers touching against the edge of cool clay. Gently clenching his hand about the object, the man wordlessly closed his eyes, putting a flute like instrument against his wind chapped lips.

A soft, flowing melody crescendoed into the cool night air. It moved like water; graceful and almost unnoticeable upon the ears, gently winding its way into the world and dying just as quickly.

As the music came to a loud, melancholy climax several doors opened, people of different ages and ethnicities stepping outside their homes. They formed a circle about the man, staring at him with wide, tear filled eyes as they clasped their hands about their loved ones and buried their faces within each other's arms.

The man played on, unperturbed by the growing crowd as his hands continued to move flawlessly over the fragile instrument's body. The music wept and screamed, blaring into gentle ears and turning sadness into horrid guilt. It was telling a story, and making the audience feel every single emotion that was not even theirs…

The music wound down to the end, reaching a loud trill… fading into oblivion…

The young man gently opened his eyes again, not at all surprised at the amount of people that had shown their faces. For a moment it looked as though he were going to speak, his lips beginning to part, but instead his jaw clamped shut, as if biting his tongue. He inclined his head, almost as though ashamed of himself for not speaking.

From among the crowd one man stepped forward, his head riddled with gray hair, a mustache curling over his upper lip as he smiled kindly at the young man.

"Link, I was wondering where you'd gone to. Come, we have much to talk about, young one… very much."

------------

The young man named Link had found himself gently steered into the confines of a cozy studio, candles lighting every which way and illuminating a room sparsely furnished. Upon the walls hung tapestries of many ages, the most prominent one showing a young woman with black hair wearing bluish robes. Her eyes were wild gray, her features young. But within the depths of her silvery orbs illuminated strength and wisdom beyond the years she appeared as.

It was said to be the only known image of Artemis, the Sage of Cosmos.

Link found himself enchanted by the sight, starring at the image with inquisitive eyes as he felt a cup of tea thrust into his hands and himself shoved down onto a plush cloth couch.

The man sat down himself; taking off the blue overcoat he had worn to see Link's late night performance. He smiled, stirring a large quantity of sugar into his cup. "Yes, a beautiful piece, is it not? I haggled for it a very long time, probably had to sell half my property to get it. It's brought nothing but good luck to my household."

"Now Link, you are a great talent to us… the best that we have had amongst our little self. Rusl can craft blades, Midna excels in beautiful magicks, and Malon outdoes herself in horses, but you, my Boy, have the greatest gift. You can express yourself through your songs and bring anyone utterly to tears."

Link's brow furrowed for a moment, unsure of what to say. The man was trying to get somewhere, what did he want?

The man chuckled, taking a sip of tea. "I have a favor to ask… Next week is Her Highness' eighteenth birthday. Every town is sending their most cherished gift to the party. While I could send Rusl with an exquisite masterpiece, I believe that Princess Zelda would far more appreciate a gift of… far finer taste."

"Link, my Boy, I'd like you to perform for the little lady's party on behalf of myself, Zeb Bo and Ordon."

Tea shot out of Link's mouth, the musician sputtering and coughing as the words finally made their way into his mind. Perform for the future Queen of Hyrule? Such an honor could not be bestowed upon an orphan such as himself. Why, he was no older than eighteen and surely those of far greater age would display their talents. It would be like sending an insult to the Queen.

"You doubt your value, Link?" Bo asked, a brow arching in amusement. "You have reduced the people of Ordon to tears in seconds, made us dance with joy on the rainiest of days, and made light appear on a cloudy day. You are the finest talent within our village, and it would be a shame for the people of Hyrule to deprive themselves of your fabulous talent. Do you doubt my words?"

Link hastily shook his head, blue eyes widening as he motioned to his throat. He opened his mouth, nothing but a faint whistling emitting from the depths of his throat. Again and again he motioned, even as Bo laughed.

"Your muteness shall be no problem, my boy. Perform, pour your soul out and you shall have all the voice you need. Those who don't speak are often the wiser."

"Will you perform, my Boy?"

How could he refuse?

Reluctantly he nodded, thoughts pooling into his mind as he silently, as always, wished he could speak in response.

------------

Princess Zelda sat beside her father within the dim, arched room of the Royal Study. Book cases crowded against each wall, a single, large desk of stained oak lay in the midst of the room. A fire crackled dimly as the only source of light in the shadows of the night.

Through the thin silk of her nightdress Zelda shivered. Though the room was warm and lit there was something far colder than anything… her father's heart.

She spoke, hoping to break the icy silence that had surrounded them for the past few hours. Her violet eyes squinted through the darkness, looking at the imperious man clad in royal blue silk. His eyes were a thundering brown, peering out from underneath bushy brows as iron gray hair lay neatly gelled. He looked to have once been a kind man, for there were wrinkles about his mouth from constant smiles, but it seemed like happiness had left him.

He was dead without his lover.

"Father, should you not retire to sleep, there must be so much for you to care for tomorrow, with the plans for the party and the meeting with the council. You are running yourself ragged."

His smoldering gaze fluttered over her lithe form, taking in the soft gold hair, the beautiful Goddess carved features, and the pale alabaster skin that seemed to glow radiantly in the faint light. His daughter flinched under his gaze, though he disregarded it as he stared back into the flickering flames.

"There is far too much to deal with Zelda… Remember that when I am gone, which may be very soon, you must carry on as strong as ever. Do not rely on anyone for anything, they will backstab you."

Zelda saw the bitterness overflow in her father's eyes. She frowned for a moment, still staring at the ghost of the man she once knew and loved as her Father. "I am sure that not everyone is so horrible, Father."

"You do not know what it is like to have a true friend backstab you."

"Perhaps I would have a valuable friend had you not kept me locked in my room since Mother's death."

Almost as she said this, Zelda instantly regretted her words. The King's eyes seemed to water and for a moment his composure broke, quickly hidden once more behind building anger as his hand pointed toward the door as he loosed a terrible shout.

"Ungrateful Girl, begone from here! Go to your room and do not come out until you have curbed that wicked tongue of yours!" The words seemed to rattle the room, Zelda turning even before they were said and running from her own Father.

Tears leaked down the crevices of her face as she held back a strangled sob. She would not allow any of the servants to hear her crying. It was a disgrace for royalty to be anything less than perfect.

When se had reached her room she flung open the door and threw herself upon the downy blankets, drawing back the curtains at her bedside and for once not caring whether her caretaker Impa saw her in distress.

And as she drew her blankets around her and shuddered, Zelda clasped her hands together in prayer. She wished that she was just a normal woman that woke up every morning carefree… not a doll for men to gawk upon behind a wall of stone. She wanted to work, feel the sun upon her face, and have calluses to show that she was anything but weak. She wanted to read wondrous books and not be frowned upon for it, for people to greet her every morning with smiles and well earned respect, not the bows and scrapings of servants as they eyed her with resentment.

Most of all, Zelda thought as her world faded, she wanted someone to listen to her and _care_ about her for who she was, not her status. To like her as she was and not for her looks or for what she pretended to be…

Zelda wanted a friend… a true, honest, and kind friend.

------------

**Author's Note:** Okay, chapter 1 is done, and I must say I love to write this story. Please review, I want to know what I need to work on for the next chapter!


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of its characters.

**Author's Note: **It's been a while. By the way, **I am now offering my services for BETA-reading** so if anyone needs me just send me a PM. Anyway, I need to go. Happy Easter to you all!!

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Chapter 2: The Meeting

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

The golden trees of Ordon shifted in the light morning breeze, a glint of sunlight playing upon their outstretched branches. The gentle patter of dew fell upon the moist forest ground, and if one would listen closer, the gentle breathing of the Earth as she was trampled beneath many feet.

Men and women gathered about a roan mare, her saddlebags heavy with supplies and offerings. Her chestnut eyes blinked curiously as she nudged her master, white mane falling about her forehead as she gave a snort.

Link placed a hand gently upon the horse's mane, scratching her ever so slightly. Pulling a reed from the pocket of his crème pants, he put it to his cracked lips and blew ever so lightly.

A flowing melody issued forth from the piece of grass, almost as though the wind itself had poured out its sorrows and joys. The horse calmed under the melody; it sounded like birds chirping, the blue eyes of her former master… her gay, infectious laughter as her red hair shone flaming red in the midday light. But the images disappeared from her mind, only leaving her calm and relaxed as the melody faded to a gentle hum.

Bo stepped forward from among the crowd, dressed in a heavy woolen pair of gray slacks and a pure white shirt of ornate golden designs. In his hands he bore ever more gifts, making Link stifle a groan of somewhat annoyance. There were already so many gifts, why did he have to bring more, including his music?

"Link, m' boy, there's so much for you to carry already, I know," Bo said, clearing his throat, "But these objects are for you, not for Her Highness."

"Here… a sword and shield as protection from bandits and rogues, a writing tablet for the words that you will undoubtedly speak to the guards," gently, Bo placed the objects upon the large horse's saddlebag, the mare snorting in anger. The last object Bo took out from his own pocket, the item wrapped in blue silk and bound with golden cords. His scarred hand reached within the bag as he unraveled the shimmering cord, pulling out a breathtaking artifact from within.

Within the Mayor's dirty hand was an Ocarina, far more beautiful than the cracked, brown one that Link held dear for so many years. It looked as though it were made of water, shining light within its clear, glass-like body. Around the mouthpiece a single band of gold ran, the triforce glinting ever so slightly in the dim lighting. Power radiated from the little object, almost making Link jump in surprise. It felt as though the Ocarina had a _soul_… that it knew right from wrong and could cure all the sorrows in the world… It was _living._

"Link, your parents loved you so much," Bo whispered, stepping forward with tears sparkling in his brown eyes, "This is what they told me to give you before they died. It's the only object that they instructed me to hand over to you, when you came of age. You're going to need to perform your best, and I think that this instrument has been calling out to you."

Link was utterly speechless, staring at the instrument as it gleamed. Bo was right, there was something about this instrument that spoke to him… made him want to reach out and hold it close to his heart. His callused hand came to grasp the small flute-like instrument, warmth flooding his fingers as his eyes widened at the sensation.

The glass felt cool against his fingers, an almost comforting sensation… Like the hand of a long lost friend. Was this little instrument adjusting to quench his emotions? Did it understand him, the pain and heartache of its silence?

As he looked up from the little flute, Link's azure eyes widened.

Mayor Bo was crying, the crystalline tears flowing down the rough crevices in his face in gentle streams. Within seconds he had grabbed Link in a rough embrace. "We've never gone without you or your music Link... Be careful and return home safely to us."

Link returned the embrace slowly. He'd never left Ordon, nor did he ever dream that he would. These people didn't mind the fact that he couldn't speak... they loved him as he was, and not just for the music that entertained their silent woods.

Without another word Link separated himself from Bo, tears pouring down his cheeks as he threw himself atop his horse. He whipped the reigns once, urging Epona into a fast gallop. If he stayed any longer he would not be able to leave.

As he galloped far away from the home that had made him, Link sobbed. Why did this feel like his final goodbye? Was something terrible going to happen?

The only sound that greeted his sharp ears was the slight pounding of his mare's hooves against the moist forest ground, and in his heart, the sound of one thousand tears falling with choking sobs.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Laughter played heavily upon Princess Zelda's ears as she sat staring dully out into the crowd, not even caring about the spectacular surroundings.

People of all ages, shapes, and sizes had flooded into the wide, marble expanse of the Ballroom. They chatted gaily with one another of the latest gossip, some even complained about the size of the room while others tried to fill their pockets with the fancy food upon the tables. Who was this person, who was that? It did not matter, they were all rich and noble... the only ones out of place were the Gorons and their subjects, even the Zoras seemed regal in their approach.

Zelda tried to ignore the eyes of men greedily feasting upon her beautiful visage. She felt as though she were a fat hog being put on auction for butchers, the way they stared at her she knew that they simply wanted her for two things: her body and title. She'd seen many a handsome man that tried to throw themselves upon her, trying to act kind and gentlemanly, but she could she through their web of lies. It was impossible to find a man that loved her as she was and not for her looks or title. If she attempted to disguise herself they would just fawn after her and take advantage of her... Either way, Zelda knew that she would not find a person that would love her as she wanted him to. Her mind was deluded with ideas of fairytale romance.

Her nurse Impa stood at her side, blood red eyes glaring at every unworthy man within sight as an armored hand rested protectively upon the Princess' shoulder.

The Sheikah had been the guardians of the Royal Family for several generations, acting as attendants as well as nurses to the infants born into the Royal Family. Impa was a proud, stoic woman with iron gray hair and a lean, muscular body. Her face seemed ageless, although Zelda could not figure out how the Sheikah could still seem so young and beautiful even after so many stressful years. After all, it seemed that since Impa had been around to guide her Father as a young man, that she was far older than the Princess could imagine.

She was Zelda's mother figure and her only friend. This particular night she seemed particularly on alert... as though something horrible might happen. Then again, Zelda felt that the Sheikah was far too paranoid for her own good.

"Impa," Zelda whispered as an envoy from the Lanaryu Province stepped forward, holding out his offering of shining gems for the Princess' wardrobe. "I wish that this night was over... I feel like my mind is getting duller in the time that might be used to teach me more magic."

"Be patient, Highness, there remains only one more Province to hear from before we may retire to the practice field, and I daresay that you shall not be disappointed with this one," Impa said, crouching beside the throne with a smile etched on her usually stern features. "The people of the Ordona Province are humble, good people. They will have sent you something that might actually be used rather than lying on the inside of your closet for the rest of its miserable days."

Zelda sighed. Impa was trying her hardest to keep cheer her up. It was good to know that at least **someone** in the room cared for her as something other than a doll to look at and worship. Still, for the sake of being polite she drew her gaze up and waited for the envoy from the Ordona Province to step forward with the offering from his people. No doubt it would be another pompous, arrogant peacock sent to show off his vast riches and to claim that he thought rumors did her beauty no justice...

Her shock, she hoped, was not apparent when a young man no older than herself stood before her, bowing in a respectful manner.

He was the opposite of what Zelda thought he would be, clad in a dark, bottle green tunic and white undershirt that showed his chiseled muscles quite well. Creme pants folded into dark brown boots, freshly caked with mud from the gardens. His features were stunningly handsome; with roughly hewn features and the most shocking blue eyes staring into her violets with gentleness emitting from their azure depths. His hair was a rich gold, gleaming in the faint lighting and falling into those blue eyes as he inspected her with intense curiosity. About his neck hung a small tablet, and resting in his left hand was a small bit of chalk.

Who was this young man? Was he a Prince like all the others? No, he seemed vastly different from a Prince... his gaze wasn't filled with lust or greed, it seemed kind and admiring. He seemed bashful, his cheeks a bit rosy with a hint of a blush as his blue eyes stared toward the ground.

She was curious.

The young man slipped the tablet from his neck, writing things down in quick strokes. Why had he not spoken, was his offering going to be a drawing?

Her thoughts were interrupted as the young man held the tablet up, and shocked her with the words written in neat print upon the dark surface of the board.

"_Greetings, your Highness and Lady Sheikah. I am Link Greene of Ordon, sent by Mayor Bo to present you with a gift of a far different fashion than that you have received this night. I do hope that it is to your pleasing that I may perform for you some music. May I play for you, Most Gracious Princess?"_

His introduction was short and sweet, far different from the manner that the men earlier had given their gifts to her in. And why could he not speak... What was wrong with him?

"It would be an honor to hear you play, Mr. Greene, I gladly accept your offer," Zelda found herself saying despite the fact that her mind was dull with questions. She would ask him after his performance... Right now she would enjoy whatever it was that he planned to perform.

From his pocket the man pulled forth a glinting blue instrument that Zelda instantly recognized to be an Ocarina. The small object glowed faintly in the light, and suddenly she could feel something issuing forth from the instrument. It seemed as though it _breathed_ before put to Mr. Greene's mouth, power freely flowing off of it in tiny, jolting waves of energy.

Zelda knew Impa could feel it too, for the Sheikah's grasp upon her seemed far more protective than before when Mr. Greene had pulled out the instrument. She was wary of this energy that did not even seem at full power. However, Impa could not attack, Zelda knew. The power radiating off of the instrument was not at all malevolent. It seemed calm and gentle like the warmth that she saw reflected within the young man's eyes.

The first notes came in with force, almost expressing anger and hatred. They crescendoed louder, almost blaring within Zelda's ears as she felt the emotions take control of her. She fisted her hands on the polished wooden handles of the throne as she saw everyone in the room fall quiet as suddenly. The laughter fell from the room and all turned their heads toward the silent young man.

Emotions boiled over Zelda... Anger, guilt, hatred, love, longing, lust... Emotions that she had never felt in her life, and nor were they hers. The music was making her feel this way, it was certain... The beautiful melody that floated through her mind caused these emotions to surface from her mind was a gift that she could never forget. It was almost as though the song were to make her wiser...

The song faded out, and for a moment everyone was silent as they looked toward the young man standing within the center of the room. He was so ordinary, yet so far beyond them. How could he make them all feel so ashamed of themselves for things that they did so long ago? For things that they thought they might do in the future?

Link slowly opened his blue eyes, a slight smile crossing his lips as he looked up toward the Princess of Hyrule. A connection blazed between them as they inspected one another. Something seemed almost familiar between the two of them... One thing was for sure, though...

Nothing would ever be the same again.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

**Author's Note:** Wow, It's been a while, but I've had a lot on my plate these past few weeks. Anyway, I really love writing this story, I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.

**Random Topic:** I'm obessed with Pokemon Diamond right now. My Pokemon are in the thirties and low forties. Yay, go Pokemon and ZELDA GAMES ESPECIALLY!! Nintendo ROCKS!!


	3. Bond

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** Wow, I'm updating faster, which is surprising considering how busy I've been lately. Does anyone notice other than me that the chapters in this story are longer than those I would write for Childhood Ignorance? I think this is a lot more fun to write... Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Chapter 3: Bond

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

It was strange how music could have such a profound effect upon people. He'd known that he had a strange talent for making notes come to life, but never before had he delivered such a stunning performance. Perhaps this was because of Bo's gift, Link thought as he stared down upon the blue instrument with admiring eyes.

Whatever the reason, he'd found himself now being stared at by over one hundred nobles and royals, teary eyed and by now whispering about him. Who was this young man that had manipulated their thoughts and actions so easily with just a simple play of his instrument? That stood before them dressed as the most humble, but had brought the greatest gift of all to their Princess.

Wisdom.

The mute looked about with his azure eyes, looking for some gap in the crowd to escape through. The marble surroundings glinted harshly in his eyes as he frantically searched for some escape. Link could hear the blaring laughter of his distant past as kids pushed him to the ground, their eyes pinning him as they punished him. '_Stupid mute! Can't even stand up for himself!'_ Too much attention… he had to get away!

He could feel himself stumble slightly, his mind lost as he tried to lose himself within the crowd. Panic escalated in his mind as his breathing became labored, blaring harshly in his ears as a path refused to be formed within the staring nobles. This was too much attention, it reminded him too much of all those children… the laughing… the jeers…

A hand, warm and gentle, touched his shoulder. It spread throughout his body, and slowly to his mind as he felt his panic dwindle. Never before had a single touch had such an effect upon him. It was too warm and friendly to be someone who meant him harm… But he knew that he'd never felt something so pleasant and welcoming, not even in Bo's embrace.

Link's azure eyes widened, his mouth opening as if to gasp as he realized who had laid hand upon him. Every muscle in his body stiffened, shock overloading his mind.

Princess Zelda had placed a dainty hand upon his shoulder, violet eyes flooding with concern. She was clad in a silky white dress, the Royal Phoenix stretching out its wings across the skirt as the triforce gleamed in expensive gold threading. Her skin was as pale as alabaster, every feature noble and chiseled to absolute perfection. Golden hair fell in languid curls down her shoulders, the tiara of gold and silver glittering in the blaring light of the classy chandelier.

Although his panic had gone considerably, Link now felt a certain bit of nausea overtake his being. He was being touched by _the_ Princess of Hyrule, a chance that most men would PAY for.

"Are you alright, Mr. Greene?" her Highness whispered, her violet eyes wandering over his trembling form. This must have been the greatest mockery of all time... someone actually... cared?

The writing tablet quaked with his hand as he slowly put the chalk to its surface, writing in as clear as he could. Darn, this woman was having more of an effect on him than he thought possible. Then again, she was the Princess, wasn't she? He would dismiss this as simple anxiety not to trip up in front of Her Highness.

"_I am alright, Your Ladyship. I apologize for making you worry, Highness," _he wrote in the best penmanship he could muster in his shocked state. She was just putting up this facade for the crowd, he was certain. "_Please, enjoy the rest of your evening."_

Link turned, hoping that she would release him from her gentle grasp and allow him to fade back amongst the rabble, but she did the exact opposite. Instead the Princess tightened her grasp upon him, her features managing to stay the same as she colored ever so slightly... or perhaps it was just a play of the light.

"Mr. Greene, would you care to join me for a stroll in the garden? I need some fresh air and some good company if you would care to accomodate me." She released his arm, letting it fall to the folds of the expensive dress. Her dainty hands grasped at the fabric, wringing the cloth with anxiety as she awaited the answer.

Link stared curiously at the Princess with probing azure eyes. Was there some ulterior motive behind all this? Did she want to make a fool of him simply because he was a mute? No... she seemed far too good to pull something so low. He was reading too far into all this. She simply needed someone to accompany her outside for a few moments, nothing more.

He did his best to straighten up, smiling politely as he held his arm for her to take. He may have grown up far from civilized society, but he could still put on good face in the presence of nobility.

The Princess seemed to flush a bit; her cheeks turning a lovely shade of crimson as she took his arm. She shrunk into his side as they walked, almost trying to avoid the prying eyes of over one hundred gossip hungry nobles. The blush disappeared from her cheeks, her back straightening and mood turning imperious as they strutted through the crowd. She had regained her bearings, every so often throwing a polite hello as they made their way through the sea of people.

There was much more to this girl than met the eye, Link thought as they reached the large French doors that lead to the outside gardens. She was the Princess, and she certainly acted the part with each polite bow, stony and regal gesture, as well as the beauty of a Goddess. But... she was far more real than _anyone_ in the room. Her sincerity and concern had not been a jest, he could see that much now that his emotions did not override his better judgement.

He was curious about this girl... and perhaps a little bit too intrigued for his own good.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

The night air shocked Zelda back into reality as she sat upon the cool stone bench near her favorite fountain. Deep green bushes rustled in the light breeze as the smell of orange blossoms and flowers wafted to her nose. The night sky was dotted with stars as the full moon graced the grassy hill with its pale light. Everything was perfect... She blushed as a second thought came to mind. It was also pretty romantic...

Link Greene stood a few paces from her, staring up at the round orb in the sky with his feral blues. The moonlight gave him inhuman beauty and almost added an animalistic quality to his handsome and rugged features. A proud and fierce aura hung about his countenance... He was far more deadly than he appeared.

Her mouth suddenly felt very dry as she attempted to say something to break the uncomfortable silence between them. Goddesses, when had she ever been so nervous around a man, much less one she had met less than minutes ago? There was something strange about him, that made her feel as though she could trust him. It was a strange sensation, as she was so used to putting up a concrete barrier over her emotions, especially when it came to men.

He was different, Zelda knew. Would she be willing to give him a chance, though?

"Mr. Greene, you played so beautifully. Who taught you how to play the Ocarina so well?" Zelda asked, shifting slightly to face him.

He snapped to attention, grabbing the little stub of chalk from his bag and pulling the tablet from around his neck. Mr. Greene wrote quickly before turning a tablet full of neat handwriting to face her violet eyes.

_"I taught myself, although my first Ocarina was given to me by my Foster Father Rusl and his wife Uli. From there I just experimented with notes, Your Highness."_ He was a prodigy, then?

"Did you write the song that you performed?"

_"I improvised it on the spot. I never write any of my songs down, I let nature guide me when I write them. Each one is unique... Almost like a child to me."_

_"And if I might ask, Your Highness, do you play any instrument yourself?"_

"Yes, flute, harp, and Ocarina," She smiled, choosing her next words carefully to gauge his reaction, "Perhaps we might play a song or two together, sometime?"

She chuckled as Mr. Greene blushed, turning his gaze away from her. He was so shy, quite unlike the bold and brash Princes that had tried to woo her. It was a strange, wonderful experience to have someone react to her so normally.

For a while they exchanged words, laughing and smiling at each other. Time seemed to slip away from them as the words continued to flow out from their lips. The two of them spoke so easily, it almost seemed impossible to Zelda that there would be anyone lucky enough to meet someone so understanding.

A final question seemed to rock him the most and made her feel guilty for her hasty remark...

"How long have you been mute?"

Link seemed to freeze, every muscle in his body stiffening as he absorbed the words. His frame quivered as his azure eyes dropped to the emerald carpet, fists clenching in anger. But still, despite the pain, the chalk descended upon the coal black surface and began to write.

_"I've always been mute for as long as I can remember... Maybe there was a time when I could speak... could cry and laugh. But I can't anymore, it's left me."_

Zelda's mouth was about to open, to apologize for her act when the loud crunch of leaves beneath a boot rang out. She quickly hid her emotions behind a mask of indifference, once more taking on the facade of the Princess of Hyrule.

From the shadows a man with flaming red hair smirked, his crimson cape billowing weakly out behind him. Sun tanned skin gleamed in the faint light, as well as the ornate black armor that clanked heavily as the man walkedf forward to stand just paces from Link. Rings of silver and gold adorned the man's ears and every finger seemed crowded with jewelry. Gleaming ruby eyes of hatred and malice ravaged her features as a smirk played upon a rugged, slightly handsome face.

"Well hello Princess," the man said, his deep baritone sending unpleasant chills down her back. The man looked to Link as well, the smile fading into a faint smirk of distaste. "And who might this be?"

Zelda's eyes widened as she stood, grabbing Link's arm and shivering against him. This man was by far one of the worst suitors that had come to pay a visit. The Prince of Thieves and a sorcerer of dark magic... He'd made many threats and come to visit many times, but she had no idea that he would plague her birthday as well!

She spoke, eyes narrowing with loathing as she tried as hard as she might from retching in dislike. Her mouth was dry and her voice cold and unrelenting as she spoke perhaps the most blatant lie of her life.

"It is very nice to see you again... Lord Ganondorf."

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

**Author's Note:** Ganon always has to spoil things, ya know. After all, what would a Zelda fanfic be like without even a hint of Ganondorf in it? Well anyway, please read and review, I hope you enjoyed it.

**Random Drabble:** I've spent the past few days playin' the old N64. It's fun to play Mario Kart, Mario 64, Pokemon Snap, and Harvest Moon 64. Chameleon Twist brings back a lot of memories...


	4. Dark Shadow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters. If I did own it the Legend of Zelda would be filled with Band Geekiness, Elton John lyrics, and air guitar. Oh, don't forget the blood, gore, and characters with voices.

**Author's Note:** It's been a long time guys, and let me tell you: One thing led to another, which led to another. First I had Band business, then I got sick, then I had computer problems, then more band stuff, then I got sick again. I WON A WRITING COMPETITION, YEAH! By the way, no I'm not dead; I'm quite alive and well, in fact. Anyway, enjoy.

--

Chapter 4: Dark Shadow

--

Link's hands clenched, his feral blue eyes narrowing as he stared with dislike upon the blood-red eyes that gazed into his own. His sword… why hadn't he brought his sword? This… man, Ganondorf. How could he put out such a vague, dark aura? It was almost stifling, not even Zelda emanated such vanity or pride!

He felt Zelda move closer to him, grasp his hand beneath his cloak and press into him. She felt it too, did she? The aura that this man exuded… that sent chills running unpleasantly down the course of his spine… The Princess of Hyrule felt it as well.

The Gerudo smirked, stepping closer as he took the Princess' naked hand and kissed her knuckles. His eyes shimmered and his features contorted into that of sick pleasure. Like he knew what his presence did to Zelda.

"It is good to see you as well, my dear Princess. Rumors do not do justice to your beauty, as always I see," he smirked that horrid, smug smile of his. "I am delighted I could be here tonight, Highness. It was high time that I attended a ball."

"It must be so tiring for you to ride out so far, Lord. But as always it is a pleasure to be of your acquaintance," Zelda stated. Her voice had none of its musical ring. It was dull, almost mechanic. This Link knew since he had only conversed with her moments ago.

"Nay, Highness," Ganondorf replied, "to be in your presence a short ride is nothing. Your company is worth far more than anything I might have thought to do at this moment."

_'A smooth talker,'_ Link thought to himself. By the Goddesses he wished he could speak so that he might defend Zelda from this so-called 'Lord.' Link was not a cautious man; in fact he tended to leap into things headlong. He'd earned the nickname 'Thoughtless' as a child, and the habit had certainly followed him into his adolescence. Still, there was something about this man that made him wretch and shiver in… fear?

It was when Ganondorf suddenly turned his piercing eyes upon the mute that Link flinched. The man's eyes flashed with hatred, or perhaps it was a trick of the moonlight that had caused the deadly glint to appear in the Prince's eyes. Either way, a jewelry laden hand lay outstretched, awaiting another to place itself within its grasp.

"Sir, I am Lord Ganondorf; Prince of the Gerudo. Might I ask your name of you?"

"…" Link said nothing as he took the hand, fighting to conceal the unpleasant tremor that rocked his whole body. Something within his pocket quivered and sent out a sharp pinch of heat, almost causing him to wince in pain.

The limb was chaffed and callused, the grip uncomfortably firm upon Link's own scarred hand. Although the moonlight allowed little visibility there were two things that Link easily made out: the patch of triangles upon the back of the man's hand as well as the dark stains permanently oozed into the skin. Blood.

Many people had met their end by this man's hands, of that Link had no doubt.

"This is Mr. Greene, Ordon's Envoy. He is… mute, so he cannot answer your question himself, My Lord," Zelda answered in the same monotone as before. Her violet eyes flickered on the lingering handshake between the two men who were by all means total opposites.

"Mute, are you? I'm sorry, if I had known I might have been more civil," Ganondorf apologized, smiling slightly.

_'If Zelda were not here I doubt he would be this kind,'_ Link thought, observing the pinched smile. _'It is times like these when I really wish I could speak…'_

"A beautiful composition earlier, Sir Greene," Ganondorf smiled, and for a moment Link almost bought into his sincerity, "I doubt there could have been a gift finer. Why, my own of the ivory harp paled in comparison."

"I thank you for the lovely gift, Lord Ganon," Zelda murmured once again in that same dull monotone. "It must have taken much trading and gold to acquire it. I'm almost ashamed to take it, for I do not deserve such a fine gift."

Link blinked at the Princess standing regally beside him. She looked so confident, so sure of herself yet she clutched his arm with strength greater than he had thought possible. Zelda's emotions were locked behind a mask of regality… This was not the real Zelda, the real Zelda was somewhere within, waiting to be freed from her dark prison.

A being that Link wished he could set free, but knew he would never be able to.

He was a mute, a musician with no family or regal connections. The lowest in society… lower than the dust.

This Lord Ganondorf, however, had the blood of many kings in him. From the way he grasped the pommel of his sword to each regal gesture, one could see that the Gerudo was royalty. Even if he was a despicable man.

Still, it was wrong for Link to judge based on a mere few moments. Perhaps he was wrong.

Perhaps he wasn't.

"If you would like, your Highness," Lord Ganondorf began, bowing before Zelda, "I might escort you in to the festivities if you would so like… I would love to share a dance with you before the night is old." He inclined his head through the mazes of foliage toward the brightly lit interior of the ballroom where the silhouettes of her fellow nobles danced across the walls, holding out a sun tanned hand to the Princess.

"I still feel quite faint, Lord," Zelda replied, not looking fatigued in the least as her violet eyes narrowed in distaste. "I think I will remain in Mr. Greene's company for a while longer, if he would be so gracious as to do so."

Link quickly nodded. He would not allow the Princess out of his sights so long as Lord Ganondorf walked Hyrule Castle. There was just something about him… it wasn't the blood red of his eyes, nor the flaming red of his hair. It was the blood stained upon his hands, the power emanating from his body in a steady flow… the triangles upon the back of his right hand. Why would the Gerudo king have Hyrule's Holy Symbol etched upon the back of his hand?

Ganondorf smirked, righting himself as he took a few steps backward into the night. "Very well, although I was in hope that I might spend a bit of the night with you myself. It appears as though I will have to settle for… lesser company. I bid you a goodnight Princess."

Ruby met feral blue, a searing connection formed within their line of vision. Link felt his muscles tense, his hand tremble with anger for no apparent reason as he resisted the urge to snarl at the smug Gerudo. Where was this hatred coming from?

Then, in a whirlwind of crimson the Prince of the Thieves disappeared into the night, leaving Link and Zelda alone once more.

_'I foresee a shadow coming toward Hyrule…'_ Link thought, staring at the inky darkness that had cloaked the Gerudo in its protective grasp. _'…A very dark time for us all…'_

--

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I swear I will be a little more frequent with updates! Please read and review! (Heads up everyone! SirJoshizzle is making his final multichaptered Fanfiction named Circles! SirJoshizzle is one of the reasons that I came to in the first place. His stories are awesome!)

**Random Thoughts:** Two words for a good game: Phoenix Wright. I just love screaming OBJECTION! or HOLD IT! into the microphone. My sibling hates it; it scares them so much that they toppled over in the computer chair the other day when I did it. GET THE GAME, I RECOMMEND IT!


	5. The Massacre

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** Ahhhh, sorry this took so long, but I wrote this on a napkin and then... well, the napkin was torn into itty bitty pieces and I had to try to put it together again in order to get this chaper to you. Some of it is the original chapter, other parts of it I filled in from memory. Okay, I hope you enjoy this, because I went through very muchly to get it, including a horrid cold... which I still have, but okay. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, I'll see you at the end.

--

Chapter 5: The Massacre

--

Link stood beside the silent Princess Zelda, staring off into the dark abyss that had cloaked the young Gerudo Lord from their sight only mere moments ago.

He fought to regain control over his fingers, to right the numbness and trembling that had so violently plagued his limbs only moments ago. It was… when he touched that man's hand, when he'd looked into those ruby eyes and seen the amusement, the cool, blatant disregard he'd seen shining malevolently in Ganondorf's eyes.

There was something about that Lord that had made him feel sour the moment he lay eyes upon him… something… out of place and ominous. The dark man had positively _reeked_ of dark magic; his hands were permanently dyed red from crushing fragile lives between his fingers like stone. Link had no doubt that only the righteous had ended up dying by Ganondorf's hand.

Still, if he had been such an evil man, why did the Lord bear the mark of Hyrule, the Triforce, upon his hand? Perhaps it was a tattoo that a tribeswoman had done for him after killing a prominent member of Hyrule's court?

Perhaps it was the actual relic that had come to rest upon Ganondorf's bloodstained hand.

If, in fact it was truly the relic that Link expected it to be, the Gerudo Prince had far more power than any alive. The strength of the Triforce was limitless; it was the power of the Goddesses themselves bestowed upon mankind for the good of all.

_'However,_' Link thought, looking toward the frozen Princess, _'at the moment the thing that I must worry about is Her Highness. She seems quite rattled by the experience... I sense much dislike radiating from her end. Maybe she feels the same horrid vibes emanating from the Lord as I do.'_

"Mr. Greene, are you alright?" a soft voice asked, rocking him from his thoughts.

Link shook himself from his clouded thoughts, looking at the Princess' concerned features. Her voice had counteracted the poisonous effects of Ganondorf's presence, bringing him back into the world.

As quickly as possible, he grabbed the chalk and board, writing quite slowly upon the surface with his still trembling hand. _"I am quite fine, your Highness. Although I must ask, are you alright yourself? You seem a bit... winded from that insufferable man's appearance."_

Zelda was quite surprised as she read his low opinion of Ganondorf. Not many would be so open and blatant about their dislike, let alone someone who was... mute. Perhaps his dislike was a trick to get her to open up to him...

But his features seemed too genuine to be a farce. His blue eyes were staring directly into hers, lips and brow furrowed deep in worry, hands tightly clasping the writing tablet as though it were his last lifeline.

"I am used to being in Lord Ganondorf's presence," Zelda explained, shifting closer to Link. "He is... my suitor, perhaps the worst of them all. I loathe being in his presence, as I am sure you could feel the seeds of evil that have taken root in his heart."

_"Yes, I could feel it. It seemed all encompassing, determined to destroy everything about it. Lord Ganondorf seems to be quite the power-hungry man..."_

Zelda stifled a laugh. Ohhh, the young man had pegged her 'suitor' quite well for a mute musician from Ordon. He seemed quite well studied in manner, but it was quite clear that when he disliked someone he would state it loud and proud. It was an admirable quality, yet also a flaw.

It was then that a sudden thought hit her and guilt consumed her once more.

"Mr. Greene, before the Lord's appearance I was going to apologize for asking about your muteness," the Princess said, violet eyes crestfallen in the moonlight. "It was a rude, personal question for me to ask of you. I apologize for my foolhardy question."

Link's eyes widened considerably, his strong countenance melting from his young features. As soon as the vulnerability appearance, it disappeared just as quickly once more behind the kind, powerful countenance so unique to his personality. The chalk in his hand descended once more upon the tar colored surface...

_"Do not worry of it, Princess. Many people have asked that question, I do not mind it in the least. I apologize if I made you feel any guilt because of my countenance. I should have guarded my expression quite a bit more, 'tis my own fault, Your Highness."_

As if to reassure her, Link gave her a wondrous smile, so warm and friendly that she felt all the others she had seen were mockeries. What a unique gentleman this was, and though she loathed the thought of returning to the festivities, she had little choice. She had been in his presence far too long to be deemed acceptable.

"Perhaps we should return inside, I believe I have been missed for quite a while," the Princess said, returning Link's smile. "Would you be so kind as to escort me to the banquet hall? You do not have to if you would rather adjourn to your room, stay here, or just return yourself."

Link nodded still with that glorious smile upon his lips as he extended his arm to Princess Zelda.

As they walked inside together, Zelda burrowed perhaps a bit closer than normal into Link's side.

_'This,'_ she thought, feeling the silky, pine smelling fabric of Mr. Greene's sleeve, '_feels so right... But how is it that a total stranger can just come along and bring with him what I've been searching for my whole life...? Is this the man, the friend I've been waiting for?' _

For the first time in her eighteen years Zelda felt a warm, unfamiliar emotion well up within her bosom...

It was the warmth of friendship.

--

Link's quarters within the castle were surprisingly good despite his only being a lowly performer from the small region of Ordon.

A small, soft bed lay against a cool stone wall. The floor had been covered over in an ornate rug, the Six medallions of the Sages of Hyrule weaved into the plush surface, at the center the crest of The Hero of Time was carved in a glaring gold. Against the farther side of the wall rested a beautiful mahogany drawer of stained wood for holding clothes. A fireplace rested in the wall, flames crackling merrily in the pitch black.

Link lay upon the bed, covered in the soft sheets as he looked up at the stone ceiling, lost in his thoughts.

Today had been quite strange. He had arrived that day, expecting to just have come to Hyrule Castle, perform, then disappear rather than stay the night. The rest of the Nobles rested around him in these guest quarters, he had been leaving only to find that Zelda had cordially invited him to stay the night. His attendant, a rough, white-haired woman named Impa had brought his things to his room and quartered Epona for the night within the Royal Stables.

Within moments he had gone from a simple musician to being a _'_friend' (as Impa had told the guards to the quarters) of Princess Zelda herself.

There was much to think about tonight, more than he could think about at that moment.

But what stood out in his mind most prominently of all was this: someone had befriended him despite his muteness. For once someone couldn't care less about his inability to speak... for once someone cared for him because he was just himself.

No, he couldn't let her wriggle her way into his heart just based on one moment of joy. It had to be much harder, he'd been betrayed all his life, he mustn't be so quick to let someone into his heart.

Still, there was something much more to Princess Zelda. She wasn't a regular noble.

She was far beyond. Perhaps someone who could finally understand his suffering.

--

_Screams echoed in a great symphony in the glaring darkness of the night. A burst of flame pillaged the skies in tall, burning towers of Godlike fury._

_Men and women screamed, their bodies clad in the light flannel of night clothing, the light autumn colors already stained red by blood or charred away by the sheer torrents of fire._

_Little rustic houses that had once been inhabited by the townsfolk burned, people lay day in rivers of blood, the once clear waters of a babbling brook stained bright crimson as corpses lay facedown, motionless forever._

_One by one the people fell like dominoes, wailing in pain and agony as they fell to the ground in heaps of motionless dolls._

_Amid the chaos a single figure sat astride a horse, flame red cloak fluttering in the night breeze as he loosed a terrible laugh._

_The beast he sat astride gave a wild whinny, galloping forward and progressing upon the few remaining survivors of the massacre. It's maw foamed, armored legs knocking over the living with anguished screams, advancing upon those still living with glowing red eyes._

_At last one remained, a boy crouched against the wall holding the decapitated head of his Mother between trembling arms. The boy looked up, green eyes pleading the rider as he begged in a terrified voice..._

_"My father... please help me find him..."_

_The rider said nothing, merely staring down with ruby eyes upon the little boy. Without a word, he extended a hand, a crackling ball of light gathering into existence under his hand._

_The boy, unaware that he was in trouble, dropped the head upon the ground and came closer to the man. "My father... please..."_

_The rider laughed as the crackling volts of electricity descended upon the boy, sending the young body flying across the clearing and slamming into a burnt tree._

_The broken body gave a sickening crack as the boy gave a horrid cry, blood spurting from all parts of his body. Slowly, he looked up, barely coherent, at the rider who had violently struck him..._

_"My father... Help him... find my friend... Link..."_

_Without another word the boy slumped, dead._

_The rider turned his beast upon the last bit of remaining identification of the living Hell he had created at his own will. A sun tanned, heavily ringed hand extended from beneath the train of the cloak, fingers snapping and sending torrents of all consuming fire toward the town's main gate..._

_The sign fell to the ground, the wood giving way into a flaming heap. The edges of the wood curled their edges like black butterfly wings, the words slowly lost for all of eternity along with its slain inhabitants..._

_"Welcome to Ordon"... _

--

**Author's Note:** And now what will happen to Link?! Thank you to ALL my reviewers, I LOVE getting your comments, thank you so much for everything. Thanks to **SirJoshizzle** as well for his new story, it certainly helped me write this chapter, as I needed a bit of inspiration. Please review, it really helps me write my chapters.


	6. Coma

--

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** Sorry about not updating lately. I've been pretty busy wrapping up some projects. That and I had to run out and see an old friend from loooong ago for a bit of a chat… And it's strange how I keep running into them. Ehhh, I got knocked out for quite a while with a bad ear infection, as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

--

Chapter 6: Coma

--

Silvery rays of light crept through his closed lids, his heart pounding painfully against his ribs from his awkward position in bed. A light sheen of sweat coated his skin as a sliver of blue shone from beneath tanned lids.

Link's muscles tensed, a shuddering breath escaping him as the morning cool invaded his drenched body. He couldn't help but give a silent groan as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and throwing the blankets from his toned body.

Half of him was surprised to see the fine surroundings about him until he suddenly remembered the previous night… Yes… the Princess…

Link leaned forward, stretching catlike as his eyes glazed over with thought.

The Princess of Hyrule was certainly not as he had expected. There seemed to be a generalization that Ordonians seemed to carry through their minds about nobles: they were cold, unfeeling politicians that only did things for personal game. However, Her Highness was the total opposite. True, she was inhumanly beautiful, a Goddess draped in silks that only brought forth the noble and regal gestures that made her seem a statue, but… there was far more to her than met the eye.

The Musician could feel unrest in her… a lost, untamed spirit wandering alone without nourishment or love. A woman of unmatched beauty and wisdom hiding behind the façade of a statue, hiding among many cut of the same marble. There was a sense of longing, a yearning for freedom that could not be quenched… and extreme frailty.

The Princess was reaching out, searching for a soul to cling to. Someone who could feed her desires and break down the iron mask that hid the soul of something truly wonderful. A mask that could only be broken down with the sheer might of a God since the wall had been erected by a Goddess herself.

_'Can a man break through that wall with nothing more than a pick-ax?'_ Link thought to himself as he threw a cotton blue tunic over his broad shoulders. '_No… force is not needed to take down a wall. Because there has to be a gate somewhere in the wall. You cannot trespass; you must ask permission by gaining the trust of the gatekeeper…'_

And then there was the issue of 'Lord' Ganondorf. The man that oozed evil by his mere presence and sent chills down the column of Link's spine.

There had been stories of the Gerudo Prince; he was by no means a small name in the land of Hyrule. Supposedly he was the direct descendant of Ganondorf Dragmire, the Evil King who had once ruled Hyrule more than one hundred years ago with an iron fist. The Hero of Time had cast the evil king down, leaving only his pregnant wife behind… As the years passed, the descendants of the Evil King had been powerful in the ways of dark sorcery and used their powers to twist and distort the Hylian race into monsters. Only the descendants of the Hero had been able to stop the evil spawn.

But the Hero's line was gone, and with it Ganondorf had free reign. His bloodstained hands had stretched past the arid deserts, taking with it pestilence and slaughter. Wherever his army of thieves rode not one person was left alive, and any woman that survived was taken to him as one of his many wives then disposed of in due time.

Now he might finally get his hands on the lands his Forefather had once dominated over as a terror to all mankind.

Link sighed, closing his eyes as he stood clad in his morning clothes, staring out the window into the blue heavens. There was so much happening about him. It was almost like a novel stretched out before him.

He stared out of the window into the emerald courtyards, cerulean eyes trained upon the rustling trees, their leaves turning a pale yellow to match the rapidly coming fall. Perhaps if he had a voice he might open the windows and exclaim his joy at such a fine morning… talk to himself quietly to ease his loneliness.

But he couldn't speak, he was mute.

It was then that a searing pain exploded in his left hand.

Link silently gasped, clasping the right hand over the throbbing appendage. He fell away from the window, stumbling a bit as the dull throb increased into a horrid burning. It spread up the length of his arm like molten lead, searing his veins as it made slow progress to his head.

The agony enveloped him, sending him reeling toward the bed's plush cover. His whole body quaked with violent tremors as he fought against the wave of searing pain. What was this? Was this… a punishment?

He tried to yell out, to call someone's name, but no sound emitted forth from his throat. Link was helpless… his muteness was preventing him from getting help in this torrent that threatened to engulf his mind whole.

His eyes began to close… his vision blurring. With the last of his strength he reached up toward the pouch where the Ocarina and tablet were kept, hoping to try to sound out his distress with music.

"……Sir Link……" the buzzing sound of a soft voice broke through the agony…

_'Help… me,'_ Link thought silently, his world falling to blackness.

He felt his hand touch the cool edge of the Ocarina, the instrument's soothing waves counteracting the horrid pain, but not enough.

_'Please… Help.'_

--

Zelda's eyes widened as she heard the melodious, yet slightly alarming fall of something solid against the ground. Her hands fumbled on the wooden door of the Ordonian traveler's quarters, slamming against the wood in an alarmed fashion.

"Sir Link… Mr. Greene?" she called, hoping to hear some sort of shuffling coming from behind the door. She paused her erratic attempts for a moment… but heard nothing. "Mr. Greene, are you alright…? MR. GREENE?!"

Earlier that morning she had been woken by a strange pain on her right hand… the triangle shaped birthmark, the triforce, was reacting to something. And although she hadn't quite understood it at first, the previous night's dream must have had _some _indication of something terrible to come.

She had been meaning to invite the strange musician to breakfast that morning, since somehow she had grown quite… fond of him. It was strange that a man she had never met before made her feel so at ease… like she could trust him unlike other men. Perhaps he was the friend she had asked the Goddesses for so many times.

But now was not the time to worry about such trivial matters.

Now was time to ensure his safety.

Zelda panted, golden locks falling into her eyes as her crown worked free of its orderly fashion. Her gloved hands gripped the fine silken material of her dress and soiled it beneath her nervous fingers. Violet eyes looked about, biting a rose colored lip gently. How could she help Mr. Greene?

"Your Highness, you seem distraught," a wise voice sounded into her ear.

Zelda nearly screamed, choking the panic back with a faint smile as she met the blood red eyes of her Attendant. This was definitely one of those moments where she felt extremely glad of having such a protective guardian.

"Impa, you must help me," Zelda began, pushing her tiara back into its place as she fought to gather herself, "Mr. Greene… something's wrong. He won't answer the door… and I'm positive I heard something fall to the ground. I think he's in trouble."

Impa smiled slightly, although her fierce gaze had been glued rather worriedly to the oaken door. Perhaps the boy had been a little tipsy the night before and was just feeling the aftereffects of the wine? But that would not explain this power… this… light emanating from behind the door. Zelda could not sense it yet; her powers were not yet mature…

"Stand back, Highness," Impa murmured, pushing the young woman aside as she drew close to the door's lock. One large hand came to rest on the knob as the Sheikah murmured a strange, guttural sounding language. Within moments the door was open, allowing the young Princess to rush inside.

The Ordonian lay upon the stone ground, slumped against the bed with his face upturned toward the ceiling. Blood leaked slightly from a small cut on his right hand from the sudden impact of hitting the floor, but nothing else marred his body. Tanned lids were closed over beautiful blues, his mouth slightly askew in panic. Centimeters away from his fingers lay a gorgeous, glass blue Ocarina.

Zelda rushed to his side, holding his large form gently in his arms and shaking him ever so slightly. Her voice came out in a weak whisper. "Mr. Greene… Mr. Greene, wake up…"

Link's limp form limply swayed under her attempts; however, he made no move to stop her. Nothing roused him from his slumber… she had even tried several spells guaranteed to bring people out of mild comas.

Zelda's eyes wandered about the room for some indication of what had occurred. There was no sign of an intruder… no sign of struggle. It did not make sense that a healthy, strong young man such as Mr. Greene would suddenly collapse out of the blue.

"Calm your nerves, Your Highness. I know you cannot feel it, but there is power radiating from the boy," Impa said, crouching beside the Princess. "The power is emitting from the boy at an alarming rate…. And the energy signature is only that of…" The Sheikah's words trailed off into nothingness as an armored hand reached out to gently grasp the Ordonian's own limp appendage.

Searing eyes burned at the back of Link's hand, the fierce gaze widening considerably at glowing marking etched on the tanned skin.

Three triangles glowed furiously in the morning light… the Triforce.

Zelda gasped, her own expression matching her teachers as she stared at the boy she barely knew. He bore the Triforce, the all powerful relic of Hyrule said to dominate of the land of Hyrule as its sole power. The triangles were the core of the Goddesses' power upon the Earth, passed down the generations to only the most righteous or powerful. The relic that so many had fought to protect or steal for so many years… the power that the Dark King had coveted for seven years before the Hero of Time had put an end to his reign with his own Triforce.

The power that lay now embedded in the body of a mere musician from a humble village on the far outskirts of Hyrule.

"My Goddesses," Impa breathed, lightly tracing the glowing mark with fear in her eyes, "I never thought I would see another Triforce again in my life, let alone the Triforce of The Hero… Who knew that the most humble of beings would bear such an auspicious gift. Once again the Goddesses have blessed his with a miracle."

Zelda felt a tremor of shock run through the course of her body. How did the Sheikah know so much… and what was she speaking of? The princess spoke, voice hoarse from her tightened throat. "The Triforce of Courage…? I thought it was lost to Hyrule upon the death of the Hero's last descendant."

"What the books in your library say are not always true, Your Highness. You must learn to doubt what others say until you can confirm it with your own thoughts," Impa whispered, gently taking the young man from Zelda's grasp and pulling him into the small cot he lay slumped against. "The Triforce merely found itself a new host… this young man. Before him who knows who bore the mark. It appears that this is the first time the Triforce has surfaced within our young friend, however. A seasoned wielder would not have passed out so quickly from the mass amount of power."

"Then why has it chosen to surface at this time?"

"It has come in contact with another Triforce wielder... most likely our dear Lord Ganondorf," Impa said in monotone, mechanically pulling the sheets over Link's body. "Mr. Greene will not be roused from this coma for quite a while. We must do our best to guard him while he is in this vulnerable state."

Impa's eyes flickered upon the confused Princess as a wry smile graced her pale lips. Her armor clinked together ever so slightly as she knelt beside the girl and put a callused hand upon a silken shoulder. "I know this is all very sudden, Highness. You only turned eighteen yesterday, but this boy needs our help…"

Zelda looked up, eyes still muddled with confusion as she stiffly got to her feet, once again hiding behind a noble façade. All previous traces of weakness were removed, replaced behind features as fine and chiseled as stone.

"Mr. Greene is a kind man, there is no doubt. I will assign guards outside the door and look after him myself," Zelda said, glancing toward the silent body of the Ordonian stranger that lay unconscious in bed. "It seems… that there is far more to know about this man than I thought yesterday."

Impa merely smiled, making her way toward the door.

"I believe you two have far more in common than you can fathom, Highness."

--

_'Where am I…? What is this… darkness?'_

_**Falling… darkness… bottomless, unforgiving darkness…**_

___'That pain… that mark… Is that why I am here? Why is… this so endless? How long have I been falling? How long has there been so much painful silence…?'_

_**Screams echoing through paved streets, flashes of crimson liquid and ever burning fire… Young people in autumn clothing falling to the ground in heaps of mangled corpses. Invisible blades cutting… blood spewing from the slaughtered marionettes…**_

___'What is this… a nightmare? Ordon… No, this cannot be my Ordon…'_

_**A little boy standing before the muscled legs of a horse, holding the head of a familiar face… Green eyes welling over with tears as fire-chapped lips parted and pleading sounded forth.**_

_**"My father… please help me find him…"**_

_'Colin...?!'_

_**Burning, horrid bloody eyes staring down. Terrible light coming from an outstretched limb… Agony… the sound of falling. The boy's blood spurting free from the confines of his body.**_

_**Tears welling up in innocent eyes. A final gasp leaving a broken body.**_

___'COLIN! This… this can't be real... What is this?!'_

_**The figure upon the horse throwing back their head in horrid laughter. Blood dripping from fingers already soiled before.**_

_**And a gleaming smile… a terrible, gleaming smile of pure glee wrought upon the tanned features of a shadowed face.**_

_**The smile of a murderer… a bloodthirsty murderer, unable to quench his thirst for blood.**_

_**A smile that he had seen before… in a distant dream…**_

--

**Author's Note:** Well, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. But what will happen…?! Did Ordon really perish, or is it all just a dream?! Okay, if you guys have any questions, why don't you go ahead and ask them this chapter? I'll answer them next time! Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW!! It really inspires me!


	7. Ardent Disapproval

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters. If I did, the series would have noticeably more gore and there'd be a lot more drama/storyline to the series.

**A/N:** Hello everyone, long time, no write. The past few years have been filled with many confusing events. I've learned drama kills you… and I've grown up in many aspects. Time, after all, has passed. Many things have happened since my absence... I've matured in my writing. I thank everyone who has patiently waited for me to return. Please review at the end, let me know what you think, rest assured that I shall continue this.

_jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj_

Chapter 7: Ardent Disapproval

_jjjjjjjjjjjjjjj_

For a number of days, the strange young Ordonian lay unconscious, writhing and screaming in wordless pain as people shuffled in and out of the cramped quarters.

Doctors ventured far from their homes, deigning to cure the ills that held Sir Link captive within never-ending oblivion. Remedy after remedy they inflicted upon the tortured marionette, receiving no response from the beaten corpse barely seeming to grasp upon the threads of life.

And so they deemed the youth a lost cause and wrote his young life off to the shadows of death. His fate rested within the hands of the Gods.

Despite their heartless dismissals, one individual held hope in her heart of the young man's return.

Princess Zelda.

By day she would come to sit beside him, cooling his fevered brow with the icy waters drawn from Lake Hylia. Her Majesty would sit beside his unsound body and lay a dainty, alabaster white hand upon the callused, scarred fingers of a mere Commoner and attempt to comfort the mute man's pain.

Every moment not spent in some form of frivolous diplomacy or ridiculous engagement, Princess Zelda spent beside the unknown stranger, awaiting the return of his silent soul to the gaunt frame of a dying man.

Her Majesty squandered so much time with an 'ungrateful' commoner, it seemed, that she might be hiding a scandal.

The young Ordonian and the ice-hearted Princess of Hyrule became a topic of everyday interest to the servants within the Castle.

Had she left the Castle and started an affair with a commoner to anger her father? Had Her Majesty used her power to bewitch an innocent soul into a deep sleep?

Was the young man her fiancé? Perhaps a foreign Prince in disguise?

Such ridiculous rumors circulated about the Castle till they spewed forth in a violent stream into the Common People.

From there, even more farfetched accusations were flung against the Princess in terrible torments. Never before in the Land of Hyrule had there been a scandal of such great volume.

A scandal that had, unfortunately, reached the King's ears and turned his mood foul.

For days on end he held his own against the questionings of his advisors.

Till he could no longer hold in his rage.

_jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj_

Aching rays of light seeped forth through the delicate crimson hangings upon the window. Gentle morning breeze swept through the recess in the craggy stone walls, rustling the silky royal hangings about a downy, expensively wrought bed.

Bits of color broke the monochrome theme of the room. Books of all shapes, sizes, languages, and ages turning the sturdy, oaken bookcases stacked against the walls of the room a mosaic of wondrous colors. The remains of a burning fire log wafted its last sputters of smoke throughout the room, unable to dispel the strong scent of parchment and ink that floated about the room in a pungent mixture. Cold, blue stoned floors lay covered in luxurious foreign carpets to spare the occupant of the quarter the agony of feeling chilled 'gainst the unforgiving rock.

The sound of rustling sheets broke the tranquility of the paradise as the person resting within the velvety bed sheets stirred from their troubled sleep.

Princess Zelda's bright violet eyes shot open, squinting against the harsh sunlight filtering unforgivingly into the room.

'_Evil dreams…'_ Her Majesty thought, sitting up and placing a trembling, alabaster hand upon her sweat drenched forehead. She shivered terribly as her warm blankets fell from about her equally soaked gossamer nightgown. _'A terrible omen.'_

The images had been so vivid within her mind. As though they had happened only moments ago, with her as the sole witness.

The child… the smoky, unwholesome taste of bitter air… Dead corpses, lying face up with blank expressions upon their torn and mutilated bodies…

_'And that __**man**__,' _the Princess thought to herself, resting her forehead comfortably within the palm of her hand, blonde locks glittering in the bright light. _'The man sitting astride that horse with that terrible, mocking laughter… Who is __**he**__? What is his motive?'_

Thoughts turned upon the young Ordonian who lay, muttering soundless words, perhaps prayers to someone unknown to the Princess. His blond hair plastered against his forehead by the sweat beading down his tanned cheeks. He looked as though he was with fever.

_'That man,' _the Princess trembled as the cool morning air stabbed at her fragile form while she stood from her bed. '_That man shall play an important role in the events that shall transpire. I cannot help but feel so.'_

Without bothering to call servants to attend her, Her Highness made her way toward the towering dresser that lay a mere few steps away.

She drew forth a plain, simple dress of royal blue, changing soundlessly.

With her hair, she did nothing. It fell tumbling 'cross her shoulders in languid waves.

Deciding herself presentable, the Princess draped a creamy shawl against her shoulders and drew open the heavy oaken door of her quarters.

Soundlessly, she closed the doors, violet eyes drifting to and fro, checking the corridor for signs of life. Seeing to that no one was currently occupying the halls, she started down the hall toward the young Ordonian's room, lost in thought.

The images in her nightmare troubled her. Never before had her dreams been so vivid. So realistic.

Perhaps the presence of the Triforce that the musician possessed had awaken her latent abilities. Enhanced her magic potential far beyond what little ability she possessed.

Then perhaps that dream… that… awful slaughter…

Perhaps it had been a reality.

'_No… I cannot think it that,'_ she turned the corner, stopping before the Ordonian's door. She looked down at her hand, pale finger tracing the three triangles etched into her flesh. '_If Ordon had fallen, we would have been given news of it by now. We would have been notified of it.'_

The thought echoed through her mind, an uneasy reassurance.

Her hand fell to her side, grasping the fabric of her dress as she attempted to clear her mind of the dream once and for all. Nothing would come out of her baseless conjectures. She would simply worry herself sick. There were other matters that required her attention.

'_Such as_,' she opened the door, violet eyes flashing in dismay at the sight before her, '_this poor young man.'_

The maroon curtains adorning the windows of the room had been drawn, leaving the quarters in darkness. The only source of light emanated from the fireplace's sputtering flame.

Upon the wrinkled linens draping the bed lay Sir Link Greene, swathed in bedclothes.

Beads of sweat adorned the man's tanned skin, falling in glittering streams across a tortured brow. Link's hair lay matted across his forehead, face contorting in soundless agony as he dreamt things beyond the Princess's current understanding.

Her Highness drew close to the young man, pulling up the simple wooden chair at his bedside and observing the tortured features playing 'cross his face.

A delicate hand reached to the brass basin that sat at the young man's bedside, taking up a washcloth soaked in ice water. Gently, she wiped the sweat from Link's face, sighing heavily.

Day by day she sat here, hoping to see him awaken so that she might speak to him.

Day by day she wiped the sweat from his brow, watching him wordlessly suffer.

Day by day, she wished she might alleviate his suffering.

What good was it to have the golden power when she might not help her own subjects?

What kind of a benevolent ruler would she be when she could not relieve the agony of one person before her?

She sighed once more, thoughts drifting back to the dream she had experienced the night before.

jjjjjjjjjj

"Where is my daughter, Impa?" King Harkinian's stormy brown eyes glinted dangerously in the crackling flames that lit his study.

"She is currently attending to young Mr. Greene, Your Highness," Impa replied, turning a page in the satin book poised in her hands.

His Majesty's fists pounded 'gainst the polished wood of his mahogany desk, teeth gritting.

"Bring her to me."

Impa's gaze rose to meet the King's, smiling amusedly at the pure outrage that lay splayed across his features. She gently closed the aged book, setting it upon the small table she had seated herself at.

"Your daughter shall be here momentarily besides, Majesty," the Sheikah stood. "Do you not always call her to you at this time of-."

"I want the girl here _now_."

The Sheikah sighed, leaving through the study's heavy doors to do as His Majesty wished.

It brought her no joy to bring the King's lovely daughter to him. He had gone on numerous tirades for ridiculous things over the years.

For speaking to the servants.

For helping with chores about the castle.

For _smiling_ during the openly displayed stupidity that ran amok in the courts.

His daughter had tolerated this behavior since her childhood and well into her adolescence. 'Twas a _terrible_ reality that the young Princess had grown accustomed to her father's brutish conduct.

She found the girl with the Ordonian, as expected, tending carefully to his agonized body. Her eyes had softened at the affection the girl had shown the stranger, allowing the Princess continue her care for several more minutes before disturbing the young girl.

Within moments the two had traversed the lengthy distance between the Royal Study and the Ordonian's room, for fear that the King would grow more upset if they took much longer.

Impa watched Princess Zelda walk into the room, worry filling her breast…

Not for the Princess…

But for her father.

_jjjjjjjjjjjj_

"You wished to see me, Father?" her Highness curtsied before the impassive figure sitting in the red velvet chair before her, violet eyes questioning.

She watched her father draw himself up in his seat, brown eyes piercing into her own with no hint of fatherly love nor kindness. Instead, the King's eyes were filled with powerful emotions.

Filled with disapproval and anger.

"Zelda," his voice was soft, sending shivers down the length of her spine, "am I to believe that you have been tending to a commoner these past days?"

She froze, clutching to the fabric of her dress, gazing down upon the intricate patterns woven into the rug of the study. Inhaling, she gathered her courage and wisdom 'bout her, answering him in a confidence.

"Yes, father."

"And am I to understand," he continued, glaring harshly at her, "that you've developed some sort of… mental-."

"May I ask my Father from where he hears these reports?" the Princess's assured voice cut through the statement.

"From where he hears these reports?" King Harkinian thundered, pounding his mighty fists upon his desk, eyes wild. "Insolent girl! The whole of the kingdom is from where your Father hears these reports of disobedience!"

"Then the whole of the kingdom is full of nothing but chattering gossips!" She looked upon her father, eyes determined.

"You have _ruined_ us, Zelda! Lowered us to the level of commoners by these interactions!" he stood from his desk coming to stand before his daughter. "Did I not WARN you of these things many times before?"

"And have I not told you that everyone is not so horrible as you make them to be!" her voice rose several notches in volume.

King Harkinian stood, flabbergasted that his normally timid daughter had spoken to him in such a tone. From where was she receiving this confidence… this… gall.

"You dare question me?" He gathered his bearings, attempting to recover from his initial shock. "You will not care for this ma-."

"I _will_ care for this man," the Princess insisted. "You cannot win this argument. I will not yield to you."

"Foolish-."

"Insult me as you wish, I shall not change my mind."

"You-."

"Unless you would dare offend another who wields the Power of the Goddesses."

Harkinian's eyes widened considerably.

"A triforce wielder…"

"Of humble origin," the Princess's glared at her father. "It goes to show that even those of humble beginnings may yield much."

She turned on her heel, striding to the door of the study.

Just as she was about to exit, she turned her head slightly, staring at the silent King.

"I will continue to care for Mr. Greene, whether you wish me to or not. If you have a problem with it, then you may explain to Sage Rauru how you so ungraciously disrespected the Chosen of the Goddesses."

With that, she turned on her heel and left the study.

_jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj_

A/N: And that is the end of the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this. Please read and review…

_Update: _I've been working on making a playthrough for the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. I'm very excited for _The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword_, as well as _Epic Mickey_. I'm a very big fan of all things Disney and Nintendo (as well as Square Enix). What kinds of games do you all enjoy? Leave the answer with your review, I'd like to start to get to know my readers :)


	8. Awakening

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters. If I did, the series would be considerably darker, there would be modern day offshoots with much band geekiness, and monster battling would have much more gore. It's a good thing I don't own Zelda then, hmm? :)

**A/N:** I am so sorry that this chapter has taken so long to write. In between intense writer's block, real life, and everything in between, I just haven't found any time to pen this chapter DX. Terrible failure on my part. Recently I've been writing some Original stories as well, and you know, this chapter has had so many faces so far... at first, I had a prepared chapter, but then I realized that WASN'T the road I wanted to take in the story, so on and so forth.

Please **Read and Review** so that I know this fanfiction isn't a lost cause that I shouldn't write anymore because people aren't enjoying it, it's been forgotten, etc, etc. Oh, and I'd also love to hear your opinions. That's always nice too :)

* * *

**Chapter 8:** Awakening

* * *

_Smoke choked her as she desperately held onto her son, running away from the bright hues surrounding every corner of her vision. The thick, heavy smog coated every inch of her throat, making her sputter for air._

_ The night was bright. Bright and alive with the sickening crackle of wicked flames as they devoured home after home. As they feasted gluttonously on the burning flesh of man as she lay, choking in a pool of ruby fluid, freshly split and pungent against the crisp night air._

_ The woman turned, azure eyes desperately looking to and fro as she took in the peals of violent, feminine laughter that echoed across the night sky and rang harshly against her ears._

_ They were coming… those __**women**__ with the flaming red hair… the women who took her husband from her, dragging him away into the nearby cart like an animal, bound hand and foot in chains. They were coming._

_ And they wanted her __**dead**__._

_ Orbs falling upon a ramshackle old leaning wine cellar, she wrenched open the crude wooden door, slamming it shut behind her and placing her little boy gently against her shoulder, feeling his small hands dig deeply into the bottle green fabric of her dress._

_ Her son… was young. Blue eyed and blond haired, just like his father. Though baby-faced and small for his age, he was nonetheless the spitting image of his father, in mannerisms and in looks. Small orbs looked up at her in question, and she clasped him ever tighter to her chest._

_ He was all she had left._

_ The door to the cellar violently slammed open, two of the fiery haired women stepping into the room, their faces hidden, despite the wicked lighting that shone violently through the open door._

_ "Are you sure that you saw some go in here?" a rough, accented voice rang through the cellar's cheap walls. A shining, curved scimitar flashed dangerously in the firelight._

_ "I'm positive," another, smoother voice returned, "you dare doubt me, Nabooru? Do you have __**any**__ confidence in me at all?"_

_ "Truly? No," a few clicking steps._

_ "Why is it important that we kill __**all**__ these worthless Hylians? They hardly put up a convincing fight."_

_ "It's to teach that prick, Harkinian," the sound of metal falling to the floor in steady thumps, "a lesson."_

_ "But… do we really need to kill… all of them?" the voice had a shred of humanity, of hesitance within its young treble._

_ "Don't tell me you're…" the rougher of the voices pervaded over the hesitance of the former, "__**sympathizing**__with the Hylians… Marin?"_

_ There was a pause of steps against the floor, the two apparently standing still. The woman took that moment to look down at her son, who gazed at her with wide, fear-laden blue eyes. She put a dainty finger to her lips, shaking her head and drawing him closer into her shoulder._

_ "…My father-."_

_ "Was as much of a whore as the rest of the __**pathetic**__ men we bring into the fold," the one called Nabooru bit out sharply. "Just because he gave you a fancy little name and raised you for a good two years, doesn't make him your father. It merely makes him a __**whore**__."_

_ "He was __**different.**__"_

_ "Different my ass. Men love several things: food, sleep, sex, and their lives. Being nice to you was just part of keeping his life… because," a sneer was added to the voice, "where is he now?"_

_ There was another silence before a sigh was heard, the steps toward the location of the boy and his mother started once more._

_ "Let's just get this job done… I'd like to be home before the Hag Twins take all the choice cuts for dinner." _

_ "With pleasure."_

_ The Hylian woman gasped as the shelves hiding her from view fell in a symphony of crashes, her little boy grasping ever more to her clothing. A rough hand shot out, grabbing her by the hair, dragging her from behind the fallen cabinets._

_ She found herself face to face with the two Gerudo women, dressed in skimpy, blood stained linens. Their dark skin seemed sodden the color of the fluid their scimitars lay drenched in, amber eyes staring down with neutral expressions._

_ The older of the two, with her fiery hair bound in a high ponytail, smirked as she pushed the woman to the ground._

_ "Well… look what we have here," the low, husky voice sent chills up her spine, "a little Hylian girl… and her __**baby boy**__."_

_ The other Gerudo, Marin, was not grinning as her companion was. Her eyes were alight with regret. As she looked down upon her curved sword, she looked guiltily down at the red droplets that steadily pattered to the floor. Almost as though the liquid was speaking in hushed tones of all aspirations ended that night by her blade._

_ The Hylian woman grasped onto the little boy tightly, looking up at the two women with imploring eyes. "You can kill me… but __**please**__… __**please**__, don't kill my son!"_

_ Nabooru threw back her head and laughed. "It's funny that you think you can __**beg**__, Hylian. But rest assured… Gerudo don't discriminate."_

_ She slapped the woman, sending her flying away from the little boy, hitting the flame ridden wall with a rough thump. "We treat __**all**__ our victims like the low down dirt we think they are."_

_ The Gerudo turned her gaze back upon Marin, who instantly straightened up, hiding her insecurities behind a well-placed smirk. "I'll take the mother, you finish the boy. That way, we __**both**__ get some fun out of this."_

_ With that the Gerudo once more seized the Hylian by the hair, dragging her lifeless body from the room. Tears trekked lines behind the closed lids, down through the grime ridden cheeks._

_ The boy attempted to chase after his mother, only to be stopped as a strong, callused little hand grabbed him across the abdomen and mouth, drawing him in close._

_ "…Now listen to me, little boy," the voice was dark in his ear, "…If you go out there, you won't be able to survive much longer… I'm going to help you."_

_ The boy still fought against her grasp till she shook him roughly. "Don't be a fool! …Your mother's sacrifice is something that you need to accept… now play along. Lay dead on the floor… and don't get up till I tell you to."_

_ With that, the Gerudo shoved him to the ground, taking her scimitar and cutting random holes within the fabric. Taking her scimitar to her arm, she ripped a cut open, pouring thick droplets of blood across every open surface of the young boy's body._

_ "Good, kid… now just play the part…"_

_ And then there was nothing but darkness..._

* * *

That was all he could weakly make out from behind his closed lids, as he sat there, gasping under uncomfortably warm, silken sheets.

His eyes snapped open, blearily making out the moon-soaked, pearly stone of some sort of chamber. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the hazy image of a nightstand, crammed full of bottles of all shapes and sizes.

Instantly, a warm, gentle presence was upon him, steadying his trembling shoulders and calming his busy mind. A damp, cool cloth was pressed to his head by the kind individual.

"Easy, Sir Greene," a velvety, soft voice sounded softly in his ear. "You've been asleep for quite some time… easy."

And so he sat, attempting to calm his shaking figure, attempting to slow his pounding pulse. For a while, the haziness pervaded every sense of his body. His eyesight was poor, the person sitting beside him in the spacious bed appearing as nothing more than a haze of pink and gold.

But with time, shapes began to regain their recognizable shapes. Enough for him to see that it was none other than Princess Zelda sitting beside him, brow creased in soft concern.

She was just as radiant as he remembered, bedizened in a soft, silky pink nightgown that fluttered away from the slight curves of her body. Pale skin shone bright in the milky moonlight as golden locks cascaded in languid waves down slight shoulders. Violet eyes, deep with wisdom and compassion, stared into his feral blues.

A question played on the tip of his tongue, finding their way slowly into his eyes. He almost opened his mouth to voice his words, only stopped as he remembered, faintly that he was mute.

'_Yet in that dream,'_ he thought to himself, '_…In that dream, I __**had**__ a voice. I could speak… I could murmur to myself… Yet I have no recollection of such moments…'_

The Princess, biting her lip in concern, spoke softly. "You've been asleep for many moons, Sir Greene. It seems that you and I are intertwined in many ways previously unheard of."

The Ordonian turned his azure gaze upon her, sending a light shiver down her spine. '_What do you mean?'_ he seemed to ask with those feral eyes of his.

"Do you know the legend of the Triforce, Sir Greene?"

A steady nod symbolized his understanding.

"Then you should know the tales of the Hero of Time as well?"

Another nod.

She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "The Triforce of Wisdom, after the Princess of Destiny, became an heirloom of the Royal Family. Each female within our line is named Zelda."

She opened her violet orbs, looking upon the Ordonian's questioning features as she slowly lifted her right hand, marked with the Holy Triangles. "As such, the Triforce of Wisdom passes to each generation within our family, appropriately."

"The two other Triforces, of Courage and Power, have long been missing from the world since the disappearance of the Hero of Time and the fall of Ganon. The Triforce, unless in contact with other wielders of the Holy Triangle, will remain useless within its host and simply manifest as a faint birthmark of no real consequence."

Princess Zelda saw understanding flash in the young man's eyes as he lifted his own hand, staring down upon the markings with awe. Yet his eyes snapped up again, furrowing his brow.

"It appears that… Lord Ganondorf," the Princess spoke the words with such venom, Link himself was taken aback, though he had no fondness for the Gerudo King himself, "holds another piece of the Triforce… Appropriately, all three pieces were in direct contact the night of my celebration."

With a single fluid movement, the Princess reached over to the table, handing Link his board and chalk, sensing the questions plaguing his mind.

'_What shall we do, your Highness?'_

The Princess, with a faint smile, stood from her place at his bedside, taking up an unlit lantern and walking over to the fireplace. "First, you and I are going down to the parlor to get some food. As I can sense that one would be hungry after days without nourishment."

She murmured several words in an unknown language as several coals flew from the fire, landing within the metal body of the lantern. Her Majesty laughed as she took in the wary, alarmed gaze of her companion with amusement. "'Tis old magic, Sir Link. No need to be alarmed."

Link slowly drew himself up from the bed, resting a hand upon the mussed sheets as he attempted to find his footing. He grabbed at his boots and board, drawing his bottle green cloak over the linen shirt he found himself clad in.

"Then, after that, you and I will go and speak with my Guardian to discuss our next course of action," the Princess opened the heavy, oaken door walking slowly out, smiling faintly.

"And finally, you will not call me any sort of atrocious formal name," she saw an inch of protest curl in his fingers as he reached for the chalk to protest. "If you do, then I will have you appropriately drawn and quartered."

She giggled lightly at the stunned expression on the man's face. Then, with a grin still plastered to her lips, she took his hand lightly and began walking.

"Zelda, Sir Link. I insist that you call me Zelda."


	9. Discussion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**A/N:** Long time, no write. Well, it has not been as long as my last update. I wrote this chapter whilst on pain medication (I've finally gotten rid of some pesky wisdom teeth after some years of headaches and jaw pain, I probably should've gotten rid of them a long time ago, it's only been three or so days post-surgery), which probably wasn't the **smartest **idea in the world. I want to thank all of my **wonderful** readers for reviewing, which finally gave me the motivation to update this after so lengthy a turn: **ShadowSpooky**, **la generala, Winter-Grown-Lily, kreite, sippurp123, Xardion, .One, Twilight Cardmistress, hawkeye-song SlashFox14, Pure Aqua, Shyuu, ichigoxryu2, **and **Oracle's Song**. You guys are all amazing. Speaking of fun, if you'd like to see what my crappy handwriting/scrapped story concepts are, check out my deviantart KuraiHitokiri1 (there will be a link on my profile, eventually). It's my attempt to reach out to all you awesome people out there. Anyway, please **read and review**, as it gives me some incentive to update the story (since then I know that people actually want me to write more so that I know that this story isn't dying). Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Discussion

* * *

The lantern cast shadows against the castle's marble walls as the two companions crept side by side in the night's dim gloom.

Link crept stealthily through the corridor, keeping one eye focused on the halls stretching ahead and the back of the Princess's shining form.

He sighed heavily to himself. If someone caught them here in the hallways, he could only **imagine** what sort of punishment would be in store for him.

An unmarried man and woman found in such a state of undress? And **unsupervised** at that? Oh, the scandals that the servants could leak into the streets of Hyrule if they were caught!

"Step lively, Sir Link," the Princess's voice broke him from his haze of paranoia. A smile lit her violet eyes with a spark of mischievousness. "This place is a maze to those who are not accommodated to it. One wrong turn, and you might find yourself in a den of knights."

A twinge of nervousness came across the young Ordonian's face, sending the Princess into a fit of giggles as they descended a last flight of stairs.

Zelda lifted her hand against a large oaken door, peering into the darkness before looking back at Link, motioning him forward.

The two quickly stepped into the room, Link closing the door behind him as Zelda lifted her hand to the lantern, whispering in strange tongue to the flames trapped within the metal.

In response, the fire began to flicker, flying out in several balls of dim light and seating themselves upon the wicks of the previously dead candles in the room.

The kitchen stirred to life, red stoned walls warming the atmosphere of the room as heavenly smells instantaneously flooded Link's nostrils.

Warm bread and hot soup appeared upon the island in the middle of the kitchen, poured into heavy stone bowls as chairs magicked themselves into position, scurrying close to the counter.

"Magic has many uses, Sir Link," Zelda said, chuckling at the musician's astonished expression. "Many which don't involve the stereotypical blasting of people to kingdom come, nor the darker travesties which the Gerudo partake in."

Delicate hands shifted bowls and utensils across the table as the sounds of crackling fire echoed across the kitchen's stone walls. After a few moments of sheer silence, Link lifted the small stub of chalk in his hand to the board.

'_I don't mean to be rude, Zelda. But… can you explain to me what has happened since I've been asleep?'_

Zelda, spoon to her lips, smiled bitterly before letting the piece of metal clatter soundlessly into her bowl. She pushed the vessel forward, fisting her hands together, looking down at the cool green granite of the countertop.

"You've been asleep for many weeks, Sir Link," she began, staring straight ahead, "and during that time, nothing of great interest has happened. Hyrule has continued on its monotonous journey of prosperity, knowing little of the storm that is fast approaching."

"Since the awakening of the Triforce pieces, my dreams have been plagued with hellish visions of some grotesque future. A world in which fire has become the new moon and crimson iron whets the tongues of many a man."

Her gaze drifted toward the Ordonian, finding him staring at her attentively.

"In those dreams, there is a single man. A man sitting astride a horse, bathed in the blood of many a young child… of mothers, fathers, and every race. It floods from his hands as the innocent cry out from it."

_'Do you believe that these dreams are visions of what is to come?'_ Link brought a hand to rub his stubbled chin, awaiting the answer as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yes," the Princess replied. Her arms came to rest across her chest as her brow creased in confusion. "Yet I do not know the manner in which these events would pass. It seems as though Hyrule is far from the visions. After all, are we not the most prosperous of all nations?"

'_Many a great nation has fallen before, Zelda,'_ Link's hand hesitated before he continued to write, '_the great Kingdom of Hyrule did fall once before to the scourge of invasion during the Hero of Time's sleep. It was because we of Hyrule once underestimated Her grand powers.'_

"Point well-taken, Sir Link. Yet my father is not the sort of man to allow tyrants to take control of Hyrule," Zelda smiled faintly. "He is a stubborn, heartless man. Yet he is a good, wise King that would never allow his subjects to fall into the unfortunate circumstance of losing their freedoms and rights."

The Princess sighed, resting her head upon the table between her arms. "If only he were as good a father as he is ruler…"

Link observed the young girl curiously before taking chalk into hand once more. Quickly etching something down, he put a soft hand onto the girl's arm, nudging her slightly.

'_Though we have many important matters to discuss, I sense that there is something troubling you that I would not mind listening to, Zelda. If you would allow me to be so forward.'_

The Princess's rosy lips quirked in a faint smile as she giggled slightly upon observing the young man's concerned features. Her violet eyes dulled wistfully.

"My father, King Harkinian, was a man of soft-heart and great wisdom," a sense of nostalgia began to pervade the air, the young Princess's orbs glazing over in remembrance. "He always told the grandest stories at bedtime, and a smile was never far from his lips. He and my Mother would sing me to sleep at night… would spend as much time with me as I needed."

The soft smile dulled from her lips. "But my Mother took ill when I was merely a ten year old girl. Father was devastated… and changed dramatically overnight."

"He never spent time with me, apart from dinner and the occasional meeting. His smiles were false and strained, till they all together faded into nonexistence. He is a shadow of the man he once was."

'_Your Father loves you, Zelda.'_

"I know, yet it seems so difficult to believe it when what he consistently asks of me is marriage… Marriage to what? Some blundering, snot-nosed duke probably three times my age?" The Princess huffed dramatically, pounding her fist on the table.

'_Perhaps he wants you to be safe and secure in your future, so naturally he would want you to have the best husband possible before he passes into the next realm?'_ the Ordonian's chalk wavered slightly on the last sentence.

"Or **perhaps** he just wishes for me to fulfill my duty and bear a legion of royal babies like the good woman that I am," Zelda snorted, waving a hand wildly. "My future is deadlocked, Sir Link. I am destined to be a pretty figurehead that provides home for a child while some simpering peacock rules the people."

'_Your suitors can __**surely**__ not be that bad.'_

The Princess laughed. "Oh, they surely _are_, Sir Link. Have you not met Dimitri of Emmaus, who loves bedding several women within a week and thinks himself too fine to be tied down? William of Termina, who loves his dogs more than anything else? Declan, Duke of Koholint, a man of sixty that adores women a good deal younger than himself because he fancies that he's a good catch?"

Link's face wrinkled in disgust. '_Perhaps they __**are**__ that bad.'_

"I'm happy that you concur with my judgment," the Princess gave a wave of her wrist, the bowls flying off in some random direction and landing with a clatter and a splash in some distant chamber within the kitchen.

"The truth is," the Princess whispered, looking up into Link's sincere blue eyes, "I envy my people. They get to decide their fates, whereas mine is set. They get to explore their lives and world, whilst I am stuck in this place, hidden from the rest of the world as a pretty, painted marionette."

A warm hand clasped Zelda's, drawing her gaze up to a weary face with determination etched in every crease. Blue eyes motioned down toward the board, letting her read the words etched there.

'_You are free to decide your own fate. Even if you are a Princess, you can still travel beyond the cage of this palace…. You can still spread your wings. If there is a way, and you wish something, you shall have it.'_

Warmth filled the girl's bosom. Tears flooded her eyes as she gently bumped her silent friend.

"Thank you…"

Her hand tightened on the much larger one enveloping hers as she smiled up at him.

"But I'm okay for now, Sir Link… After all, I have a friend now."

* * *

Zelda braced herself, inhaling deeply as she stood outside the large oaken door to her father's study.

She and the young musician had parted ways after remaining in the kitchen for some time later. They had decided to postpone their visit to the nursemaid's room for better hours to prevent any foreseeable scandal.

The Princess had returned to her room, heart alight with some unknown warmth as she went about preparing for the day in silent joviality. Halfway through her morning routine, her maid had knocked upon the door, stating that her father needed to see her.

She bit her lip, fastening her hands in the simple white fabric of her gown.

Her father _never_ called to her till dinner. It was a tradition that had been in place since her mother's death. There was reading together in his study occasionally, but never anything else. He made an effort to avoid her.

She supposed that it was because she looked of her mother.

Her Highness lifted a tentative hand to the brass doorknob, pushing inward slightly as she cleared her face of all emotion.

There, once more, swathed in the crimson light of the study's fireplace, sat proud King Harkinian in all his melancholy excellence. Stern brown eyes pierced through the darkness as the Princess lifted her chin, meeting his impassive gaze.

"Father, you wished to speak to me?" her voice was light and cool, mind flickering back to the first confrontation days before.

The King pointed a heavily ringed finger to the posh chair before his large desk, motioning for his daughter to sit. As she obeyed, the hand came to rest on the mahogany and gold armrest, grasping the furniture with authority.

"I wish to speak to you," his voice boomed into her ears, sending uncomfortable chills down her back, "of the matter concerning your suitors."

"My suitors, Father?" she questioned, eyes still firmly trained upon her father's stringent figure.

"You are eighteen, Zelda," his eyes swept across her features, "hardly a girl anymore. By her eighteenth year, your mother had already married me. It's time for you to seriously consider marriage."

"There are a great deal of women that do not marry till twenty-two," Zelda stubbornly refuted, drawing up her shoulders. "I do not think that this is an opportune moment for me to even dream of marriage."

"Women who do not marry till twenty-two are not of the royal family," her father calmly countered, though his face grew increasingly frustrated. "Nobility does not hold to the standards of the common man."

"Nobility serves the common man. Therefore I should think of learning more of my people than these trifling matters."

"These matters are not trifling. They are what tradition dictates."

"Tradition is over two hundred years old, I think it's high time that the rules were changed."

"It is your **duty** to get married, Zelda!" The King roared, slamming his fist against the table.

The silence within the room grew with each passing minute as Harkinian drew a hand against his tired brow, sighing heavily. He looked up at his daughter, drawing his mask about himself.

"I have been lenient with you in all matters till this moment. Therefore, you may not cross me in this affair," Harkinian grasped the arms of his chair once more.

"You have one year to decide which man you will take as your husband. On your nineteenth birthday, you will announce your engagement, and promptly thereafter you shall be married in the Temple of Time."

Zelda looked upon her lap, grasping the fabric of her dress between her fingers as she hid behind a curtain of golden locks. Her shoulders trembled and she spoke quietly.

"So I am to be auctioned off to the highest bidder then, like a piece of cattle… I will not fight you, as I know your mind is made up and it is my duty to follow the laws placed upon me by the monarch. But let this hang heavily on your mind: you are a man who would sell off his daughter because of outdated tradition and your own bitter heart. "

The Princess wrenched herself from her chair, turning on her heel and rushing to the door. Just as she was about to exit, she hesitated, before turning and facing the impassive King.

"You are a terrible father."

With those words left hanging in the air, Princess Zelda turned and left her father's study, tears falling heavily from her eyes as the cruel grains of time slowly inched forth from their glassy prison.

* * *

**A/N:** The gauntlet's been thrown. Zelda's time limit is in place! What will happen next? Once again thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you have the time :)

**Random thought:** Right now, as I sit writing this in my writing room, it's very early in the morning (around two or so). I'll be getting out the handy dandy Nintendo64 for some Ocarina of Time whilst listening to some good old Jazz music (I love my Duke Ellington/John Coltrane) till everyone is alive again. Are you guys as nocturnal as I am? What games/music are on your minds right now?


End file.
